


If you give a Plo a Trooper...

by InkStainedWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boba Fett Gets Adopted, CC-1010 | Fox is a Good Bro, Gen, Good Parent Plo Koon, Protective CC-1010 | Fox, Protective CC-3636 | Wolffe, Protective Plo Koon, The Wolf Pack and Boba, Young Boba Fett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: He might just want some more.Plo Koon decides that he can't just leave Boba to rot in prison after the number of times the child has been failed by the Republic and Jedi order already. Especially after Wolffe comes to him with some new information.
Relationships: Boba Fett & CC-1010 | Fox, Boba Fett & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boba Fett & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is one I know many people have had and mentioned but I've seen barely any fics exploring it so I'm taking matters into my own hands. Boba is getting loved whether he likes it or not.

Plo stared at the paperwork on his desk tiredly. He couldn’t focus on it when the scene kept replaying in his mind. Boba begging Aurra not to leave him. Plo could feel the strength of the child’s emotions and that’s all he was. A child. A child who had been abandoned during a traumatic event in his life and left to be picked up by bounty hunters who were controlling him. Boba was broken, yes. But did he deserve the fate that was being laid out for him? 

“Sir?” A voice came from over his shoulder and he turned to see Wolffe standing there patiently. 

“Ah, Wolffe. What can I do for you?” He asked kindly. 

“What is going to be done with Boba sir? The others in the pack want to know… Will he be decommissioned?” He asked and Plo blinked a few times behind his protective gear. 

“Decommissioned? You mean killed?” He asked and Wolffe nodded slowly. 

“Defective clones are sent to be decommissioned. It’s cheaper than feeding them and clothing them to keep them alive in some sort of prison. I’m just honestly a little worried since there are a few of us who were in Boba’s batch and if the Kaminoans think our batch came out wrong they might want us back too.” He said fidgeting a little. 

Plo turned back to his papers and brought up Boba’s sentencing. He had not been given a trial. The Chancellor had, in fact, encouraged the idea of him being sent back to Kamino. However, Mace had stood against it, and as the primary victim of the assault, he had been granted his wish that Boba remained alive. 

“They plan on sending him to the republic prison. He is currently in a holding cell until tomorrow afternoon when he will be transferred to his permanent cell.” He said the words leaving a bitter feeling in his stomach. 

“I… Guess I’m glad they aren’t sending him back to Kamino at least.” Wolffe sighed relaxing a little but he was still upset. 

“You said you shared a batch with him?” Plo asked and his Commander nodded. 

“They wanted to do some test batches first before giving Prime his kid. So they had the Nulls and Alphas first. Once they were pleased with the results they made our Batch. Fox, Myself, Cody, Boba, Thire, and Stone. Boba was unaltered genetically. The rest of us got the usual slurry. That’s why he looks way younger despite us all sharing a decanting day. He was handed off to Prime while the rest of us got flash training.” He admitted though his lips quirked up. 

“They called us Ka'ra Squad. Fox and I were biters and Cody and Stone like to punch droids more than shoot them. Thire liked to use his head for more than just thinking. I heard Boba can be a biter too.” He laughed before shrugging. 

“I am sorry, then, for your loss of a brother,” Plo murmured and Wolffe shook his head. 

“He was lost the moment Prime was killed. You didn’t see the way he treated Boba and the way Boba worshiped the ground he walked on. You don’t survive losing someone like that and end up the same person on the other side and that was before we were ordered to leave him on Geonosis.” Wolffe sighed and Plo frowned. 

“Ordered? What do you mean?” He asked not certain who would make such a call if there had been a chance to save Boba back then. 

“Rex fell off the ship along with Senator Amidala and he personally escorted her to safety back in the arena. He found Boba there and actually brought him back along with Prime’s body. However, when he tried to get permission to bring Boba back with the rest of the troops Chancellor Palpatine denied his request and told him he had to leave him. He did at least sneak away and bring the kid to his dad’s ship. But we weren’t allowed to help him. Rex could have been decommissioned for even doing that much. He received his Jaig Eyes for his heroics in protecting the Senator but we all know he considered it more of a prize for helping Boba escape. Though you didn’t actually hear any of that, right sir?” Wolffe explained getting tense at the end when he remembered who he was talking to and what he could be doing to Rex. 

“Of course not. Nothing but you telling me about how Rex defended young Padme so valiantly.” He assured him resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I have a request for you Wolffe. I am going to do something that may cause some backlash with the council or possibly your brothers. I need your support in this.” He said his mind made up. 

“You’re going to help Boba?” Wolffe asked and all Plo could feel from his commander was hope and relief. 

“I am. However, the means by which I can help him may not look very good.” He admitted and Wolffe stood tall. 

“The pack knows you respect us, sir. None of them will doubt your intentions no matter what you have to say or do. We all know you’re doing it to save our brother. We don’t want Boba to rot away there. He belongs with us, whether he knows it yet or not. You’ll have our full support.” He swore.

Plo nodded and stood. 

“Then let us get underway. We have no time to waste.” He said and lead Wolffe out to find the rest of his men. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uj'alayi- uj cake - dense, very sweet flat cake made of ground nuts, syrup, pureed dried fruit and spice. Mandalorian sweet cake.

Boba looked up and sneered at Fox as he entered the holding cell. “What do you want?” He asked bitterly. He wasn’t his brother. Maybe, at one time, Boba thought he was. But he had abandoned him just like all the others. He should have listened to his dad when he had tried to tell him that the clones weren’t family. Then it wouldn’t hurt so badly to see them and wish they were. 

“Kid-” Fox started and Boba growled. 

“I’m older than you! 5 whole minutes! Don’t you ‘kid’ me!” He shouted and Fox snorted and sat down leaning back against the wall. 

“So then I should just eat these cookies myself then? I was going to share but since you’re so much _older_ …You clearly don’t need little kid snacks anymore.” Fox said pulling the hidden pack of cookies he had smuggled in out of a pocket and Boba blinked before narrowing his eyes. 

“Fine. Give me a damn cookie and ask your questions… If they have raisins then I’m going to choke and you’ll be decommissioned though.” Boba huffed and flopped on the floor next to him letting Fox hand him a cookie. 

“Of course. I’m not Kote, I don’t eat garbage. They’re the ones with the spicy chocolate bits.” He said grinning as he set his helmet aside and the pair just nibbled their cookies in silence for a few minutes. 

“What happened Boba? Why did you do it?” He finally asked and Boba looked down. 

“No one was supposed to get hurt but Windu. He took everything from me. I didn’t have anyone to go to. After I got off Geonosis I didn’t know where to go so I went to one of the places dad used to meet up with people. Aurra was there and she promised to help me kill Windu if I let her use dad’s ship. I just wanted to… I didn’t know what else to do. At least if Windu was dead I’d feel better.” He said breaking off a piece of cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. 

“Maybe you would. Maybe you’d still feel exactly the same. You know it. That’s why you refused to kill Ponds. You didn’t kill any of the brothers directly. You sabotaged the ship but it was Aurra who killed them. Why did you plead guilty?” He asked and Boba shrugged. 

“They’re still dead and I still took part. Dad would have wanted me to do the honorable thing. It doesn’t matter anyway. Even if I didn’t go to jail, I have nowhere to go. Now I don’t even have his armor or ship.” Boba said glaring at his hands. 

“Well… I actually came in here for a reason besides buttering you up with cookies.” Fox told him and Boba rolled his eyes. 

“I figured.” 

“Wolffe is being granted custody of you. Well not Wolffe exactly, his general, but you’ll be Wolffe’s responsibility to watch.” He said and Boba’s eyes widened. 

“What?” He asked not believing that. 

“I don’t waste time with jokes, you know that. You know the Jedi that brought you in? His name is Master Plo Koon. He’s Wolffe’s general. He’s currently arguing your case to get you transferred to his care. Which means you’ll be heading out with the 104th in a few hours if I’m right. Which I always am.” Fox said and Boba’s scowl returned. 

“What does he want me for? My blood?” He asked and Fox rolled his eyes. 

“I have heard rumors that he drinks the blood of the troopers in his battalion…” He said enjoying the look of horror on Boba’s face before he heard a growl from nearby. 

“You slander my General’s name again and I’ll beat your ass, Fox.” Wolffe’s grumble came from outside the force field to the cell making Fox laugh. 

“Oh come on Vod, I was having a little fun. Boba is a twerp and he deserves it.” He said yelping as Boba snatched the baggy of cookies from him while he was distracted. 

“Hey! Give those back Runt!” He huffed but Wolffe was let in before he could tackle their smaller brother. 

“You’re not even supposed to be here Fox. Consorting with prisoners is against Regs,” Wolffe said and Fox bumped their pauldrons together. 

“He’s not a prisoner anymore, is he?” Fox countered smoothly and Wolffe walked over to Boba. 

“Come on pipsqueak. We’ve gotten new orders so we don’t have time to hang around. I’m guessing Fox filled you in on the details?” 

“That your Jedi wants me for something and is buying me before they can put me in jail so I need to listen to you? Yeah, I’ve been informed.” Boba huffed. 

“More like he’s adopting you because he sees you like a feral little tooka and got attached. Either way, you’re coming with me and if you so much as look at Plo with a thought of hurting him- I’ll shoot you myself. That better be clear. He’s doing you a huge favor because he has a good heart. You better appreciate it” Wolffe warned and Boba gave a stiff nod. 

“I get it… So is it a thing like Kote where you’re sleeping with him or more like Rex and it’s a vod thing?” Boba asked causing Fox to miss his step on the stairs they had come up to and go tumbling down them before landing on his ass but he was too busy laughing to even be embarrassed. Wolffe was already debating leaving Boba there. But at least someone was getting Fox to smile for once. 

“They call him General Buir behind his back. Com me when you have blackmail worth sharing. I pay well for the right stuff.” Fox said as he picked himself up and Boba grinned. 

“We have a deal.” He said and Wolffe narrowed his eyes at Fox. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one. 

“Plo knows how to make uj'alayi, give me what dirt you have on Fox and I’ll have him make us some for dessert on the ship.” Wolffe countered and Boba hummed. 

“Maybe this jetti won’t be so bad after all.” He said and Wolffe ignored Fox’s rude gesture leading Boba down the staircase with an arm around his brother’s shoulders. 

“He’s the best of them all. You’ll see.” He promised certain if anyone could change Boba’s views on the Jedi, it would be his General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox and Wolffe are absolutely the most bitter rivals, but only they are allowed to pick on their batchmate. Kote, Stone, and Boba always ganged up on them for naming themselves after animals. Boba loves chaos and attention so having his two brothers arguing over him definitely perked up his mood. He also has a terrible sweet tooth that can always be used against him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on Boba facing Plo and the wolf pack but need more time. Until then here's a look into Fox's brain about his batchmate and their Buir..

CC-1010 was part of a six clone batch. They were part of a larger grouping of clones all destined for command positions but his batch in particular was set to be the best of the best. He was the second clone to be decanted. The first was gone by the time he came to blinking as his awake mind processed all the information that had been loaded into it as he had been growing. He knew his name and rank, knew how to understand spoken basic. He had... memories that he knew weren't really his of something called a buir that was warm and safe and told him "Jate ad'ika! So good." As the not-him pointed out colors and creatures and matched them to pictures in a book on the floor. He wished the memories belonging to not-him actually belonged to him. Instead his first memories were of detached eyes and cold calculating gazes in an even colder room.

"Cee cee one zero one zero, are you functional?" A voice from one of the beings that had woken him asked and he nodded.

"Elek." He answered certain that was the right word but he recieved a frown as the being input something into a datapad.

"We will have to adjust the language centers for future batches. But it's likely a side effect of having the prime's memories injected into their mind. They will likely have some of the habits he also had that will need to be corrected." One of the long necked beings said and the other nodded.

"If it doesn't effect their performance negatively then we will allow it. It was specifically requested we keep the higher ranking clones as close to the prime sample as possible." The second replied and turned back to him.

"Do you understand us? Answer in yes or no." It demanded.

"Yes." He replied this time though his eyes had wondered to the tank next to him as they started preparing to decant the next child.

"This one is mentally aware and seems calm. Take him to have the medical scans done." The second long neck ordered, clearly higher ranking than the first which grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away just as his batch mate sucked in their first breath and their eyes fluttered open. But the doors closed before Fox could see anymore.

He was given a full medical exam, put through several scans and then dressed and sent to his batch's dorm room. It was seperated from the common clone barracks and held only 5 beds. He wondered why there were only five beds when there had been 6 tubes in the room but he had decided that if he needed to know he would be told. The clone that had been decanted after him was soon left in the room as well.

"Is it just you? I saw two empty tanks." He asked and 1010 shrugged.

"Never saw him. Was empty when I woke. Now we're here." He said as more memories and information settled in his mind. It was weird that it was all there for him to latch onto if needed but only slowly settling into his brain otherwise. He supposed it was to keep them from going crazy. Having prime's memories inserted but in a way where you had to search for them to see them.

Their third and fourth batchmate were brought in together and the fifth and final stepped in alone. They were given directions on when to arrive for their first classes and that they would meet their trainer soon before they were left alone.

"We're already missing one?" Asked the last one to enter the room, 2224 he thought their number was.

"I guess they didn't survive. We're all lucky we did. I think." The one who had come after him spoke. They all settled into their beds.

"Actually-" Another voice interrupted them and they all looked towards the door where a man in sliver and blue mandalorian armor stood without his helmet on so they could all see his face. Prime.

"Your batchmate was chosen for a special purpose. But he is alive. His name is Boba." Prime told them and they all hurried to stand.

"I've decided to train your batch myself. Which means you need names. I'm not listing off a bunch of numbers every time I want to address one of you. You- first word that comes to your mind?" He pointed at 1010 and he jumped a little.

"Cunning." He said automatically hoping that was the correct answer to whatever Prime had wanted.

"Cunning... You'll be Fox then. You now cadet, give me a word." He pointed to the boy next to him.

"Fierce." He said looking proud of himself but he had gotten more time to think of his word.

"Hmmm. You'll be Wolf then." Prime decided and went through the three others the same way. The boy saying steady was named Stone and the boy who said thunder was named Thire. The youngest of the batch was quiet for a moment before meeting Prime's eyes with conviction.

"Kote. I want my name to be Kote." He decided and Prime raised a brow but nodded.

"Fine. Kote. Fox, Wolf, Stone, Thire and Kote. You are Command Squad 01 however that's also a pain to say I'm calling you Ka'ra Squad for now. You will train with me or whoever I assign to train you in my absence. You will be the best warriors in this army and soon you will learn to train others. For tonight, you need to get some rest. You wake with the sun." He told them before leaving.

Fox fought down the disappointment that he didn't tuck them in like the Buir in not-him's memories but the non-memory related information in his brain told him that training needed sleep and he wasn't going to wait around and wait valuable sleep time.

Boba, they would later find out, had been chosen to be prime's son and didn't age at double the speed like they did, so he was still just a baby when Prime got him. He was so much smaller than them it was hard to think they all were from the same original batch. Fox thought he was a spoiled brat who needed to be taught a lesson. Kote had reminded Fox that he was Prime's _son_ and that if they didn't want to be decommissioned, they had to be nice.

That was all what felt like a lifetime ago now, as he sat in front of a monitor staring at his brother, his _batchmate_ , sobbing as another brother shaved off his hair. Boba had always had pretty wavy hair. He looked wrong sporting a buzz. Looked even more wrong with the fact he was chained to his chair and blood was dripping from where his cuffs had cut into his skin in his efforts to avoid the clippers. Fox felt sick watching his vod'ika being treated this way.

"He got Ponds killed." Stone's voice brought him back and Fox turned away from the screen.

"The fact he took down an entire cruiser alone would be impressive if it had belonged to the seppies." Fox said thoughtfully.

"It wasn't so hard to watch when it was Slick." Stone murmured and Fox nodded.

"Slick wanted to hurt others. He wanted to make a statement. Boba just wanted justice and... I don't blame him." Fox said honestly. "Prime raised us too. We weren't Boba but..."

"He was still the closest thing we had to a dad. Yeah. I know. Were you there? Geonosis?" Stone asked. They had all long been split up at that point. Fox nodded.

"Nastiest sithspit I've been part of. How Boba survived that at all is a miracle. I... Does he really deserve this?" Fox asked looking back to the camera where Boba's cell had been cleaned out and he had been lightly sedated before his cuffs were removed and he was left on his cot.

"It's not our choice. He got vode killed and he threatened the lives at least 3 Jedi plus Padawan Ahsoka. The fact they aren't decommissioning him is only because Master Windu stepped in on his behalf. Although... I heard Master Plo might be trying to arrange something." Stone told him and Fox's shoulders fell in relief.

"Well in that case I have a little brother to bother. Can't let Wolffe get all the fun with him." He said and Stone rolled his eyes tossing him a baggy of cookies.

"Don't tell him those are from me. I'll go stop Thire from planning to bust him out." He chuckled and Fox snorted.

"That's probably for the best." He said before making his way down to Boba's cell thoughts on rainy nights on Kamino and a little brother who was older than him sneaking into their rooms to tuck their blankets tighter around their shoulders and press kisses to their foreheads.

Maybe he never had a Buir, but he always had an Ori'vod and he couldn't fail him now that Boba needed him. If Wolffe's jedi didn't come through then Fox was taking him himself and the Chancellor would just have to suck it.


End file.
